charliesangelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan Sanders
Dylan Sanders originally Helen Zaas and original name unknown is one of three angels of Charles Townsend from 2000 to 2003. She appears in the Charlie's angels films Charlie Angels and Full Throttle portrayed by Drew Barrymore. Background This auburn-haired, green-eyed wild child is fearless and street-smart. Since she has lost her mother at age 6 and has never met her father, Dylan was a rambunctious teenage rebel who graduated with lackluster grades. After that, she did a Kerouac and learned life’s lessons on the road. She had a very brief stint at her local Police Academy, due to assault charges filed for punching out a discipline-happy police sergeant. Since then, Dylan has whiled away her days at odd jobs: bartender, yoga instructor, field guide, rodeo entertainer…you name it, she’s done it. Dylan has a knack for choosing jerks for boyfriends, and she’s been through several. She always finds the good in people, even jerky guys. We learned in Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle that she is in the Witness Protection Program because she witnessed a murder committed by her boyfriend, who was a member of the famous O'Grady Crime Clan. Her former name was Helen Zaas before she testified against him. Dylan is impetuous and has a bad temper, leaping before she looks, but her determination is superhuman. So is her brawling prowess; she’s been known to take out a whole roomful of goons with her hands literally tied behind her back. But she is the most affectionate amongst her fellow angels Natalie and Alex. In Charlie's angels, this is evident when she tells the bad guy Eric Knox "If you hadn't tried to kill all the people I love, we still had a chance." Also, she cannot hold back her tears when Eric (whose sole aim in life is to kill Charlie) traces him down through his voice detection software. This is the first time she thinks of Charlie as her foster father. Her bohemian L.A. pad is complete with lava lamps, incense burners, and a less-than-tidy walk-in closet on Melrose Avenue. She drives an orange-and-white 1969 Camaro convertible[1], license plate number 716-EKL. WORDS TO LIVE BY: “Don’t let your past hold you back.” Fashion Dylan Sanders, the most rebellious Angel, was dressed in flowery vintage clothing. This style was what Drew would wear normally in her daily life time and the film designer just wanted to bring her out with this style more. In the first scene of the movie she had on a red long top with a designed belt over the waist line. She was purposely put in red in this scene to let the audience know to pay attention to her and had the all Mongolian extras wear or everyone else wear the same old brown clothing. Addition to that she had on some tight pant that is half way covered with a high platform Eskimo shoe. And on top of those she is wearing a Mao cap, a cap that was named after a communist Chinese leader Mao Tse-Tung. The Mao cap caught John Lennon's and Bob Dylan's eyes and made it an anti-war fashion icon in the 1960s. Covers and Techniques Dylan is extremely proficient in kung fu and several other martial arts, as are fellow Angels Natalie and Alex. She is a master in disguise and she never uses guns. Fellow Angels Dylan goes from her original angels Natalie Cook and Alex Munday to a series of nightmare partner angels spanning over the departure of her original angels chronicling Dylan's age. *Natalie Cook *Alex Munday *Mary-Kate Olsen *Ashley Olsen *Eve Jeffers Appearences *Charlie's Angels *Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle Sanders, Dylan Sanders, Dylan Sanders, Dylan Category:Charlie's Angels